Formation of materials such as colloidal have a wide range of applications. A variety of synthesis processes have been developed to create such particles. However, there is a need for characterization of such colloidal particles.
Holographic video microscopy has been applied to determine the properties of certain particles based upon application of Lorenz-Mie theory. However, there is a need for in-line and time-dependent changes in the particles both during synthesis and after synthesis is complete.